Father's Promise
Father’s Promise is the first of a series of three stories created to celebrate the three year anniversary of This War of Mine. It was released on November 15, 2017 with the other two to come in 2018. Father's Promise is a story-driven experience based on an audio-drama by award-winning Polish author Łukasz Orbitowski. You take on the role of Adam, a father trying to save his daughter Amelia from the horrors of war and escape the besieged city. Summary The story begins with Adam in a destroyed apartment with his very ill daughter, Amelia in bed. Their apartment had just been bombed and after escaping, Adam had carried Amelia to the apartment building across from his which was in better shape and seemed to offer safer temporary shelter. Amelia and Adam have been on their own surviving the war together after Adam's wife passed away shortly after the war began. When Adam's wife died, Amelia, who used to be a bright and happy child, suddenly stopped talking and responding verbally, only answering to Adam in nods and gestures. Not too long after, Amelia also fell seriously ill, resulting in her severely ill state at the beginning of the story. The first few days are spent with Adam scouring through the apartment for food and supplies and not being able to leave the apartment due to Amelia's state of illness. One day, Adam's brother pays a visit to Adam and knocks on the apartment door, pleading him to hear him out. Adam's brother wants them to use Amelia as their way to leave the country since a temporary checkpoint was being made for those who were either severely injured or had children. Adam refuses, insisting that if they left with Amelia in broad daylight, they would be killed and Amelia was in no state to leave since she was so sick. Adam and his brother argue and it ends with Adam accusing his brother of not caring for his daughter's safety and sending him away. Adam's brother then leaves the property. Eventually, Adam passes out on day 4, exhausted by constantly guarding his daughter and refusing himself to sleep. After waking up he discovers Amelia dissapeard. His mood is switched to Depressed (Determined) and he begins his search to find his daughter, suspecting that his brother had taken her from him while he was asleep to pass the checkpoint out of the country. Adam checks his brother's house before meeting other at the checkpoint to attempt to escape the war. The following evening, Adam then checks the pharmacy for his daughter and his brother only to find the place completely trashed as if someone had been there previously looking for something. He finds the plushie that he had given his daughter on the floor from the first day in the apartment and knows for a fact that she had been through the area. Upon further search, he finds his brother's body in the basement. He admits that though his brother was a horrible person and they had not gotten along, his brother did not deserve to be stabbed to death. Bloody footprints lead out of the basement out the back door to the alley behind the pharmacy. The alley leads towards the gas station and school in town. Adam enters the shelled school to find it overrun with homeless people. After asking around, he encounters a man who knew information about Amelia's whereabouts, but refuses to disclose them to Adam without a trade of three pieces of food. Reluctantly, after threatening the man to no avail, Adam agrees. Upon giving the food to the homeless man, Adam then learns that Amelia was taken to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital, Adam learns that the hospital is still functioning and is currently being run by only one nurse. While asking around and investigating the area on his own, he talks to a man who remembers his daughter. The man says that he saw Adam and his daughter there at the hospital a few days ago, to which Adam responds that that was actually her kidnapper and he needed to find her. Then, he runs into a woman on a cot who has Amelia's jacket, which was her mother's jacket before she passed away, hanging at the end of her cot. He asks her where she got the jacket from and the woman responds that the nurse had given it to her and to ask the nurse for more details. After inquiring the nurse on the jacket, the nurse responds that she had found it on the second floor and that the doctor would know more information about Amelia's whereabouts, but the doctor had been taken away by some soldiers. Adam asks the nurse where he can find the doctor to ask him for more information and the nurse tells him to ask the guard out front, since he would know. The guard tells Adam that the doctor had been taken away to the old toy store, which was currently being used as a makeshift interrogation house, but that the area was very dangerous and "basically your death sentence". Despite this, Adam sneaks into the toy store anyway. After getting past the armed thug guarding the upstairs, he makes his way down to the basement to find two soldiers abusing and interrogating the doctor, who looks dishelved and his face is covered in blood. The soldiers accuse the doctor of using the hospital as a front to help escapees, which he denies and is then hit by one of the other soldiers. After a good amount of the torture, the doctor tells the soldiers that the people who left to escape were headed towards the old church, including the children. Adam then has a decision of leaving quietly or murdering the soldiers holding the doctor captive. Upon arriving at the old church, Adam encounters several dead bodies scattered throughout the property. The people had clearly been murdered indicated by the clear shots to the head. Adam enters the old church to find a nurse helping injured people with their wounds and a priest standing among them. Adam asks the priest if his daughter was among those killed in the massacre to which the priest responds no. He then allows Adam to see his daughter. Locations * Brother's House * Ruined Block of Flats * Airport * Pharmacy * Shelled School * Looted Gas Station * City Hospital * Toy Store * Old Church Category:DLC